<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>black magic woman by eggosandxmen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230492">black magic woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen'>eggosandxmen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, POV Outsider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They-- who precisely they are, that’s not really talked about-- say that Lydia Deetz is a witch. They say that her camera keeps the souls of the damned in its lense, they say she has a demon that comes when she calls its name, they say if you step foot in her haunted house you don’t come back the same. They say she doesn’t show up in mirrors. They say she can walk through walls. They say her teeth are too sharp to be human and her tarot readings are too accurate to be a fluke.</p><p>She doesn’t do anything to confirm these rumors, but she doesn’t really do anything to quell them, either. Sure, she’s got writing in ancient runes scribbled on her math binder, but she’s a good enough student; she talks often of a brother no one’s ever seen, but her parents seem like normal people, though she has conflicting stories (in some of them, her father is Charles-- in others, he’s Adam).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice &amp; Lydia Deetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>black magic woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are whispers surrounding Lydia Deetz-- when she stomps down the sidewalk on her way to school, when she sleeps in the back of classes, when she rushes back home with her camera in her hand, talking to thin air.</p><p>They-- who precisely they are, that’s not really talked about-- say that Lydia Deetz is a witch. They say that her camera keeps the souls of the damned in its lense, they say she has a demon that comes when she calls its name, they say if you step foot in her haunted house you don’t come back the same. They say she doesn’t show up in mirrors. They say she can walk through walls. They say her teeth are too sharp to be human and her tarot readings are too accurate to be a fluke.</p><p>She doesn’t do anything to confirm these rumors, but she doesn’t really do anything to quell them, either. Sure, she’s got writing in ancient runes scribbled on her math binder, but she’s a good enough student; she talks often of a brother no one’s ever seen, but her parents seem like normal people, though she has conflicting stories (in some of them, her father is Charles-- in others, he’s Adam). </p><p>To most, she seems like a very normal-- goth, sure, but ultimately normal-- teenage girl.</p><p>Now, Charlotte Ramsey got partnered with the witch girl in science class, so she’s probably the expert on the whole thing. When her teacher actually calls out their names, it’s— concerning, but not the end of the world. She makes her way over to Lydia’s lab bench (Charlotte’s usual seat partner had already claimed her own) and sits down; Lydia is scribbling at rapid speed in a journal, writing words Charlotte can’t make out. As she sits down, Lydia sits up from her work like a startled rabbit, slamming the journal shut and blinking owlishly at Charlotte for a few seconds. When Charlotte smiles nervously at her, Lydia sort of bares her teeth in some approximation of returning the gesture, leaning away so her chair almost falls over. She’s… skittish, Charlotte guesses. That’s okay.</p><p>“So, uh, I’ll do the written work at my place, and I can send it to you, okay?” </p><p>Charlotte nods, writing her number on a piece of paper. “Just call me. You can read me the answers for the first section, and I’ll do part two.”</p><p>“Fine with me.” Lydia goes back to her journal, and Charlotte scrolls absent-mindedly through TikTok while she waits for the bell to ring, volume on her airpods down low. She can hear Lydia muttering, broken sentence fragments she doesn’t understand.</p><p>“M’ybe we c’n ask Miss A for a copy-- no, that spell doesn’t work, monster, we tried it last week. Remember? C’mon. No, I know-- I know!” </p><p>“Who’s Monster?” Charlotte asks before she can stop herself, popping out her earbuds.</p><p>“<i>HahaHAHAHAHA no one I’m shutting up now!!!!</i>” Lydia says, fast like she’s not even the one saying it, before slapping her hand over her mouth. When she lets go of herself, shaking her head like a dog trying to get dry, Lydia does a very nervous fake smile at her. Charlotte doesn’t see her kicking at someone under the table. “I just talk to myself sometimes, you know?”</p><p>“Uh, sure.”</p><p>Weird. But Lydia’s always been weird.</p><p>(What Charlotte doesn't know, of course, is that once they get out of school, before Lydia sends her the answers, Lydia and Beej have a proper pillow-fight battle royale over that brief possession in class.</p><p>Lydia wins. That should be obvious.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been working on writing more often during quarantine. I'm hopefully gonna post more later this week-- just little drabbles, nothing big. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>